Redline Hearts Racing
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Its Valentine's day and Blake has worked her magic with a coupel of friend to get them together, how will things end? Find out in this special chapter of Redline


"FREEZE!" Neo shouted as she chased down a criminal who had been boosting high end cars to sell on the black market, She had finally chased him down thanks to help from Sun Wukong's race crew. She was finally closing in on the perp, who she had shot through the ankle making him limp painfully as she went after him with her standard side arm brandish

"I said FREEZE; because if you don't I will shoot you again!" Neo said aiming at him

"Alright, I give, I give" the criminal said holding his hands up in the air

"Okay that's better now you have the right to remain silent anything you can and **will** be used against in a court of law. If you don't have an attorney one will be provided to you" Neo said the rights to the guys "So basically shut up and wait for a lawyer" she quipped shoving the dude into her patrol car

"You need to get laid

"Thank you for that, now we can add sexual harassment to the list of crimes under you name" Neo said sweetly closing the door "Ugh I need a drink badly" she moaned driving off while blasting the sirens as the news went on and on about the death of Vale's major Rock star, one Neo enjoyed so she was effected. She of course managed to get over majority of it in a couple of days later thanks to those who were colleagues and friends.

* * *

"Good work Neo, that's another crim off the street, now for your next assignment" Qrow said looking at the tri-coloured office

"Yes sir?"

"Relax" Qrow said looking at her

"Why sir?"

"Ever since Cinder was capture you've been full steam ahead. Even with that dress work I assigned to you while your leg was broken" Qrow said

"So what should I do sir?" Neo asked

"Whatever, go to the beach, shopping spree or a bar and grill just not here. And to make sure I'm sending Skyler over to get any paperwork you'v got there"

"Yes sir" Neo groaned

"Hey, why not ask the girls for a race, Ruby's been itching for a race against you"

"Not with her Camaro I hope, heard she's been tweaking the engine for Optimise racing" Neo laughed

"I agree" Qrow said getting "Now take some time off"

"Yes sir" Neo sighed walking out of the station.

* * *

At the nearest fast food joint Neo was enjoying a strawberry thickshake and a double Bacon Decker Burger, which was basically two bacon cheeseburgers stack on top of each other, with a green salad off to the side so she doesn't feel so guilty about eating the burger.

"Wow, I thought only overweight guys did the whole lots of junk with a green salad for a side" a voice said

"Really Blake?" Neo asked as the Faunus sat down with her own cheeseburger

"Just an observation" Blake said sipping her lemonade, "So its Valentine's Day soon got any plans?" Blake asked

"Nope, and unfortunately for me I'm on break, so I have to find something to do on that day"

"Why not go out on a date?" Blake asked

"With who?" Neo asked

"I'll set you up with one" Blake shrugged

"Okay" Neo said hesitant about it

"Relax you'll be fine, beside you got have fun. In fact Coco's in town so I'll ask her to take you shopping for a new dress while I find you perfect match"

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Neo asked

"Nope" Blake smirked

"Fine then" Neo sighed sipping her drink.

* * *

Adam was busy working on his car when his mobile rang

"Hey Blake" he said

"Hey Adam, you doing anything thus weekend?"

"No, who is she?" Adam asked switching tools

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked

"Simple Blakey, you want me to take some girl out on a date because you feel sorry for me since I lost Satin" Adam said "I'm telling now if this is some setup"  
"Call it a favour" Blake said

"Alright what time should I be at Lindsey's?

"You aren't going to Lindsey's, you'll be going to Romano's Italian restaurant at 7pm, you're date will be there around ten minutes later understand, plus wear a red rose in you lapel so can see who you are"

"And what will you be doing?" Adam asked

"I'm going racing, only I'm observing" Blake said

"Have fun" Adam smiled

"Will do" Blake smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure this dress?" Neo asked looking at the soft pink satin with a piece of brown lace that went from the top of her left breast to the right hip and another piece of white lace around the ankle length skirt

"You look fine" Coco said as she leant against the changing room while Neo check herself out in the mirror, "It looks fine, you look fine everything is fine"

"Are you sure? I mean" Neo asked

"YES" Coco shouted "You look adorable! Whoever Blake's got for this blind date is going to be floored, now next is shoes"

"Why?" Neo asked.

"Just pick a pair" Coco grumbled dragging the girl away to teh shoe department

"Fine" Neo huffed.

* * *

"So who's racing?" Ruby asked polishing up her Evo's bonnet

"Me, you, Scarlet and Neptune" Weiss said

"And let me guess the prize for the winner is a kiss?" Ruby asked, not thrilled about that part. Yang was the more romantic one of the two sisters, Ruby was more of tomboy than most of the girls in her circle of friends.

"Oh it will be fine stop grumping" Weiss said

"Easy for you to say, I mean I know all; about those romance novels you've got. Heck I've seen Blake lend you a couple"

"What, no I mean" Weiss blushed "Just get going"

"Sure thing" Ruby said closing up shop at the garage. "Wait we have a few hours yet"

"Which I will be using to get ready" Weiss said

* * *

Adam was sitting down in the booth at Romano's. He looked at his watch before sliding the sleeve back over it. He was soon adjusting the rose in his lapel; the one which was to indicate who he was to his date.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked, looking up Adam saw who Blake had organised at his date, Neo Polita.

"Wow, Neo you look gorgeous" Adam said, Neo was wearing the dress she brought with silver strappy high heels, some light makeup and her hair was in ringlets

"Thank Adam, you look very handsome too." Neo smiled sitting before laughing slightly "Blake's going to die isn't she?"

"Yeah, from embarrassment; depending how well this goes" Adam laughed before two plates of Fettuccine Carbonara was brought out "Special of the day, or so I've been told."

"it looks delicious" Neo said as soft music started to play through the air,

"So how's work?" Adam asked making Neo laugh

"Did you seriously ask the girl you're on a date with about work?" the girl said shaking her head.

"We're old friends Neo" Adam said having a mouthful of his dish

"We are indeed, I have to say I was shocked when I heard about that last mission"

"Thanks, so how did the black cat I call my step-sister get you to agree to this" Adam asked

"That my dear fellow would be telling" Neo smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. the rest of the night was filled with playful banter and serious debate, but that all stopped when desert Neapolitan mousse was served. The pair had actually enjoyed each other's company and didn't want to part yet.

"so I heard there's a race on tonight want to go?" Adam asked.

"Why not" Neo said after finishing her desert getting a bit on her lips, which Adam wiped off. "Thank you" she blushed.

"Come on" Adam said paying the bill before escorting his date off.

* * *

"I wonder what Weiss lips taste like, white chocolate or vanilla" Neptune mused waiting for the race to start considering Weiss and Ruby weren't there yet

"Who's say you're going to win, besides think Ruby would taste more of Raspberries or Strawberries?"

"I say I would win, and besides Ruby would taste like cookies" Neptune said

"Good pointy" Scarlet said as the sound of Weiss' Corvette and Ruby's Evo appeared at the starting line.

"So how are you boys" Weiss said getting out of her car revealing her usual racing outfit

"Not bad, now the stakes the winner gets a kiss from one of the losers" Neptune said

"Actually I said loser, so last place gets to give first place a kiss" Weiss said

"Okay then" Neptune said as they all got ready

* * *

Blake walked up to the start line and pointed to Coco on the left "Ready?" she then pointed to Velvet who said "Set" Blake raised her hands in the air and dropped them down "GO!" the four took off with Neptune and Scarlet dodging Blake. She walked back over to Velvet when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Oh crap" she said seeing Adam and Neo

"Relax, we're here to enjoy some racing" Adam said making Blake ease up before she heard whispered into her ears by Neo

"Thanks Blake, it was just what I needed"

"No problem Neo" Blake said

* * *

Ruby was in trouble the others had taken off at near perfect levels while her Evo was slow off the line meaning she was in trouble. She perfectly shifted up into second getting within a inch of Scarlet's bumper before the two shifted in third gear, ahead of her she saw Weiss was first while Neptune was second

"Damn it, now I gotta kiss Weiss" Ruby growled as she pasted over the finishing line last. She may as well face it.

"So you gotta give me a kiss, Ruby" Weiss said smirking knowing Ruby didn't like romance. Closing her eyes Weiss leant forward for her kiss, one she was not expect when she felt something warm on her cheek. "Huh?

"You never said where the kiss had to be" Ruby smirked before quickly getting into her EVo and reversing away

"What RUBY!" Weiss shouted chasing after the girl in her own car. Soon everyone departed knowing that was the only race of the night

* * *

"Those two" Adam said as he and Neo sat on a bench near the beach holding Neo's hand.

"Honestly they're more like sisters" Neo laughed before looking up at the stars. There truly is nothing more beautiful than a starry night is there?"

"I can think of one thing" Adam said pulling Neo softly in for a kiss. "And that would be love itself" Soon the two were locked at the lips sensing each other's passion and love for each other.

"I love you" the pair whispered to each other before continuing on their passionate and loving kiss as a new couple.

* * *

**Hey guys Grizz here after that hopefully sweet Valentine's day special for Redline, not sure if I'm putting it to rest yet but like I said if there are new characters in the next volume of RWBY then you'll have a new Redline series.**

**Okay so now I want to say this story is dedicated to those who are in love, those who are not in love, those trying to love and those who have lost loved ones, and Monty Oum's wife Sheena**

**So until next time I'll see you on the flipside.**


End file.
